1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disposable spout for cans, and more particularly, to a disposable spout for cans intended to prevent paint spills.
2. Description of the Related Art
When liquids and powders are placed in can containers and are manipulated by users, it is common for spillage to occur resulting in damage to surrounding areas and/or objects. Additionally, many of these spills, or even when a user soaks a paint brush in a paint can and removes the excess paint, it causes the clogging of the peripheral channel or groove typically found in cans. Thus, the closure mechanism deteriorates and the result is that unwanted air is introduced inside the can. Many other problems can be identified to be related to the undesired escape of liquids and powders from can containers.
The problem of paint spills has propelled the design of numerous container spouts to prevent them. However, none of these spouts solve the problem efficiently. The present invention solves this problem efficiently and economically. The present invention is adapted to be used at both ends, thus enhancing its flexibility and ability to work with two different can openings with different dimensions.
Paint cans typically include inner and outer circular ridges designed to receive a cooperating cover peripheral flange in between. The dimensions of the openings in the different cans existing in the market today vary depending on the capacity of the cans and the manufacturer. There are two main manufacturers in the U.S. market, for example, United States Can Company and Brockway Standard, Inc. with their own unique dimension standards.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 1,952,288 issued to J. R. Saxon. However, it differs from the present invention because the spout not being completely circular, allows for the possibility of spillage. Also, the circular spout has the advantage of providing a more structurally sound spout. The engagement with the inwardly extending flange is not a sturdy one as in the present invention where the peripheral ridges provide structural integrity to the engagement while a secure locking mechanism is obtained.
Another related reference is design patent Des. 269,596 issued to Fowkes. This design patent discloses a circular spout with two separations and only one end is being used. When mounted to the peripheral flange of a can opening, a substantial portion of Fowkes' spout intrudes inside the can and traps a considerable amount of paint. This trapped paint spills over when the spout is removed. Additionally, the spout itself will have residual paint that may run down and find its way into the peripheral channel of the paint can.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.